And Death Shall Have No Dominion
by Nefereu
Summary: A Higher power intervenes and sends Catherine back to Vincent. Together again, can they finally find the happiness they have been so long denied? An SND story with lemons.
1. Chapter 1

A bad case of Writer's Block and some dissatisfaction with the turn this story has been taking sent me back to the original episodes in need of some serious inspiration. After viewing them and having a serious discussion with a fellow BatB fan, I have decided to take a seriously different turn with this story than I had originally planned.

Poor Vincent and Catherine have suffered more in the course of their romance than every Shakespearean tragedy and Wagnerian opera combined! Not only have they both been kidnapped, shot, beaten up, and nearly killed; they've even had to fight plague, home invasion and a blasted Chinese tong war! (Not to mention one of them developing amnesia about their first time together!) Enough already! It's high time they got their"Happy Life"! I hope I can do them justice. (P.S. I have made some major rewrites in chapters 1 and 2 in keeping with the new theme. Please excuse my previous snarky comments. I was having a bad day!)

"Death Shall Have No Dominion"

In the celestial sphere of the heavens, a conflict was brewing.

"PLEASE!" the fair haired being of ethereal beauty pleaded with the equally handsome dark messenger beside her." You can't do this! Haven't they been through enough? You can't take her away! Not now!"

The messenger beside her sighed. "I'm sorry, but I have no choice. You of all people should know that. It's not as if I wanted to; but it's simply her fate. Don't worry. I know you were responsible for her, but you'll be sent to guide another."

"It won't be the same!" she cried, tears rolling down her unearthly face like stars falling. "He needs her! They both do!"

Just as the messenger seemed about to reply, the very air around them began to vibrate in a way that was quite distinct and very unmistakable. Though no sound actually came, the two beings both heard a simple command could have only come from the highest levels.

Like the gentlest wind, it floated down barely a whisper, but was instantly heard.

"_Send her back."_

"Wait, are you sure? I took her hours ago. It will cause all kinds of problems." the messenger protested rather childishly.

The fair haired being looked at the messenger in shock and disbelief that he was stupid enough to question the authority of the force behind the command. It came again, this time far more forcefully .

"_**Send her back!"**_

Wincing sharply and realizing his error, the messenger hurried to obey.

"At once." he assured, turning to his commanded task as he disappeared.

"Thank you!" cried the celestial being before she too vanished.

There was no one left to here the words that came next.

"_We have plans for those two. Their destiny is still to come."_

Some time later, the dark messenger sighed in relief. Though it had taken a great deal of effort, he had finally completed his commanded task. What happened now was up to those involved themselves. Turning, he vanished back to the celestial realms.

**Chapter 1**

For a long time she floated, drifting like a leaf in the wind happy and peaceful in her surroundings. But soon, she began to slowly become aware of other things. Images and faces floated in and out accompanied by sounds that made little impact. But, through it all something seemed to be tugging at her, pulling her in the direction of those sounds, urging her onward toward something nameless too powerful to resist.. But the darkness returned and the feeling soon faded. She slipped back into the nothingness.

Dr. Peter Alcott sighed heavily as he entered the tunnel to the strange and unusual world that existed below New York. For nearly three months, he had put off this trip, fearing the impact the news he had to deliver would have. As he made his way to the edges of the world down below, he began to realize that his initial decision to delay coming here had been a terrible mistake. He should have come here almost immediately.

The first person he met was Mary, the underworld midwife. She seemed surprised but quite pleased to see him.

"Why, hello, Peter." Mary greeted him warmly. "We haven't seen you in a bit. Where have you been keeping yourself?"

"Hello, Mary. I would love to talk, but I must see Jacob about something very important. Have you seen him?" Dr. Alcott asked.

Perhaps it was his grave expression or the somberness of his manner, but something told Mary that whatever had made Peter Alcott come here was dire indeed. Taking up his sense of urgency, she dispensed with further pleasantries.

"This way. I'll take you to him, Peter." she responded.

Jacob Wells, A.K.A Father, looked up from his book and his face lit up in greeting at seeing his old friend.

" Peter!" he boomed in welcome. "It's good to see you! You haven't visited us in ages. What have you been up to, my old friend? Out tending patients, no doubt?"

Dr. Alcott looked at Jacob, one of his oldest and dearest friends and swallowed hard. He only hoped their lifelong friendship could survive the powerful blow he was about to deal it.

Peter held up his hand to stop his old friend from saying anything further. Gathering his nerve, he started the speech that was the hardest he had ever had to make.

"Jacob, I have something I need to tell you. I realize now I should have come here three months ago. I won't try to make excuses or rationalize my decision. I can only say that, at the time, it seemed like the best thing to do for everyone concerned. Now I know better, but I can't undo what I've done. I can only try to correct my mistake."

Father looked at Peter, utterly mystified and confused at the words his old friend spoke.

"Peter, whatever are you talking about? You're not making much sense." he observed.

"It's about Catherine, Jacob." he responded, pausing for breath. "She's alive."

Unfortunately, his words had exactly the impact Dr. Alcott had feared. Father had been so stunned initially that he had barely maintained his balance as he staggered to a nearby chair. One look at Peter's grim visage had told Father that this wasn't some sick joke or strange mistake. His old friend was telling the truth. For several minutes, silence had loomed, overpowering the room. Then, the angry recriminations had begun.

"Peter, how could you keep this news from us?" Father demanded. "You know what she meant to Vincent, not to mention the rest of us! How is this even possible? Are you sure?"

"Unfortunately, yes. As to how, the answer is a bit more complex. All I can tell you is what I know. Catherine was found supposedly dead in her apartment. She was then taken to the county morgue for a scheduled autopsy to determine her cause of death. While she was there, a technician noticed something strange. Upon further investigation, she was found to have a faint pulse." Dr. Alcott stated.

Father asked the obvious question again." How was that possible?"

"I wish I knew. Keep in mind, Jacob. Catherine was pronounced dead by the two paramedics initially called to the scene and the Doctor that saw her at the hospital when she arrived. All three were certain she had no pulse or respiration and had been dead for hours. But, you were a doctor, Jacob. You know that medicine doesn't know everything. Somehow, she survived." Peter continued.

"But, I still don't understand." Father protested." Her death was in all the papers. Why was there no mention of this? How could it not be made public?"

Dr. Alcott snorted derisively. "How do you think, Jacob? The Chandler millions; of course. In spite of her parents' deaths, Catherine still comes from one of the wealthiest families in the state. The Chandlers would do almost anything to avoid a scandal especially now with Reginald Chandler running for Governor. Why do you think there was no mention of the fact that Catherine had given birth shortly before her supposed death? It was bad enough that the papers got hold of the fact that Catherine, one of their "best and brightest" was found dead with drugs in her system after vanishing for almost seven months. How do you think her family would have reacted to the scandal if it was made public that she was pronounced dead for nearly twenty four hours only to be suddenly discovered alive on an autopsy table no less? They spent a small fortune to cover all this up."

"But, where has she been? What happened to her?" Father demanded.

"That's where I came in, Jacob. I'm sorry to tell you this, but the Catherine that you knew may be gone forever. It's true, she had a pulse. But she was barely alive and in a deep coma from the drug overdose." Peter sighed. But his tone quickly turned bitter." Reginald Chandler contacted me immediately, right after paying off the autopsy technician. He didn't even send her to a regular hospital! Catherine was immediately transferred to my care and placed in a very exclusive private nursing facility under an assumed name. The medical tests showed that Catherine may very well have suffered irreparable brain damage. I honestly thought Catherine might not even survive, let alone live this long. That's why I haven't come here before now. When you told me about the terrible ordeal that Vincent went through shortly before her disappearance and after what happened to Catherine and their son, I felt it wasn't right to prolong his Vincent's agony by knowing her condition. I didn't want to put Vincent and all of you through that grief a second time."

"So why come here now, Peter?" Father challenged angrily. "What possible difference do you think telling us all this now could make?"

"Yesterday, Catherine woke up, Jacob." Peter informed him. "She could barely speak and still seemed only half aware of her surroundings. But she did say one thing: Vincent. Then, two hours ago, when the night nurse was making her rounds, she discovered that Catherine was nowhere to be found. She's missing, Jacob. I need Vincent's help to find her."

She was wandering, like in a dream. Images floated past, like leaves in a stream. She knew she must keep going. Something large and powerful pulled her inexorably onward towards something distant. It was so powerful, it had called her back from the quiet darkness. Where or who she was escaped her, but it didn't matter. All she knew was that something strong and undeniable was pulling her toward a goal she had to reach no matter the cost. Nothing else mattered. Relentlessly, the strange force pulled at her as she gave it a name: Vincent.

For almost a full day, something had been stirring in Vincent. It had started the day before as a strange tumultuous twinge, a vague sliver of restlessness that had left him highly agitated. Over the next few hours, it had grown exponentially until he found himself endlessly pacing his chambers. Soon, the feeling had begun to swamp his senses, overwhelming him with its wild intensity. Feeling horribly confined and desperate for relief, Vincent had left little Jacob in the community nursery under Mary's care and gone into the tunnels, running at full speed, trying to escape the inner chaos that was now consuming him. Not since he had lost his bond with Catherine had Vincent felt so close to the edge of his sanity. He felt as if any moment his feral side might break loose, wild and unhindered and this time Catherine wasn't here to bring him back. In desperation, he headed back to the park where he and Catherine had met so many times and spent so many happy hours. Perhaps there in that peaceful place he might find some brief respite among his memories, bittersweet though they were.

She was close. She could feel it. The force that pulled her, the goal she sought was almost in reach. If she could only find it, everything would be all right. Somehow she knew it. Almost there, just a little farther. Familiar objects floated into view as she reached for a hidden handle she knew would open the door to a hidden tunnel that led to a magical place. There in that place of warmth and safety, she knew she would find him and all that she sought.

As he rounded the last corner of the tunnel to the park, Vincent froze as an impossible but infinitely beautiful vision came into view. Fearing his mind had finally become unhinged, he stopped, almost afraid to move or breathe as he looked upon a ghost: Catherine! Just when he thought he might truly be mad, the ghost turned and her face lit with a familiar expression of unbridled joy as she spoke the sweetest word he had ever heard and despaired of ever hearing again: his name.

"Vincent!" the vision cried out.

His heart literally stopped in his chest and he froze. Then, suddenly, he was moving. In seconds, he had in his arms the one person he loved most but believed was lost to him forever. She had run to meet him, literally throwing herself upon him and grabbing on for dear life like a drowning victim clinging to a life line. The moment they touched the bond they had once shared came thundering back to life in a raging torrent. Catherine's emotions crashed in on Vincent like a tidal wave, swamping his senses and almost sending him to his knees with their intensity. Wild chaos mixed with unbridled joy as she clung desperately to him. Through it all, he kept repeating her name as tears streamed down his face unchecked.

"Catherine! Catherine!" he whispered over and over as he struggled to right his senses.

Catherine only sighed in reply and tried to snuggle deeper into Vincent's firm embrace.

From her, Vincent sensed a tumultuous chaos that quickly gave wave to a strangely overwhelming feeling of peace. Almost simultaneously, her body relaxed and she went limp in his arms. For a moment, he was terribly alarmed, but further investigation revealed that Catherine was only deeply sleeping, her breath soft and even.

His heart still pounding with joy and his head swimming with the return of their bond, Vincent picked Catherine up and headed for the remote chamber that he had retreated to during his madness. Strangely, he wanted Catherine all to himself, afraid of encountering anyone else lest this prove to be a dream or some elaborate hallucination. Running swiftly, he soon found his way to the remote chamber deep below the catacombs. It was much as he had left it. Carefully and with infinite gentleness, he laid Catherine on the pallet he had left there. For the first time, he began to notice the pallor of her skin and shadowed hollows on her face.

For a moment he wondered if she might have somehow indeed returned from the dead. But it didn't matter. She was here now and everything else paled in comparison. Gently, he picked up a soft cloth and wiped away the smudges of dirt upon her face and clothes. She appeared to be wearing some sort of pajamas and slippers, not that it mattered. Tenderly, he tucked a warm blanket around her before settling down at her side. For several hours, he merely laid beside her, watching her sleep. He was afraid to sleep himself lest he wake up and find her gone, just another of his tortuous dreams. Finally, though, sleep overcame him and he too drifted off into the best, most restful sleep he had had since Catherine had disappeared almost a year before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vincent awoke only a few hours after he had fallen asleep; but Catherine slept on. Sometime later, she awoke briefly and Vincent coaxed her into drinking a bit of warm broth. Almost immediately, she fell back into a very deep sleep.

Vincent was loathe to leave Catherine, but knew they would need supplies in order to remain. While she slept, he hurried back to his old chamber and stocked up on everything they would need, taking care not to overload himself. He still had one more very precious item to pick up: little Jacob. His heart was literally bursting with joy and he felt as if it might explode in his chest at any moment. Knowing where he was headed only made the trip more joyous. Catherine had returned! She was his again and he would never let her go.

Luckily, Mary was in the dispensary and didn't notice Vincent silently sneak in. He still wasn't ready to share Catherine with anyone except their son just yet. Soon, Vincent had little Jacob and all the things his son would need, at least for a few days. Quietly, he left, anxious to return to Catherine. When he returned, he was relieved to see that she was still asleep. He settled his sleeping son next to Catherine and turned to preparing Jacob a bottle in case he awoke. Out in the tunnels a faint, but distinct tapping caught his attention as an urgent message telegraphed through the pipes.

Back in Father's chambers, events had become quite dramatic. Father had hoped to keep this bizarre turn of events to himself until he could find Vincent and discuss the situation. Unfortunately, Mouse had been eavesdropping outside his chamber as Father talked to Peter and within a short time the news had spread through the tunnels like wildfire.

Very soon, a small crowd had gathered in the hall outside Father's chambers.

Pascal, the keeper of the pipe system that the tunnel dwellers used to communicate stepped forward as spokesman for the group.

"Father," he asked. "Is what Mouse heard true? Is Catherine really alive?"

"Yes, she is." Father sighed, knowing he could hide the truth no longer.

An angry murmur went through the crowd as several people began to speak out against Dr. Alcott. Many of the tunnel dwellers had seen first hand Vincent's suffering and knew all too well what Catherine and their son, Jacob, had endured. They weren't inclined to be very understanding at the moment. Realizing how potentially volatile the situation was, Father quickly intervened.

"I know that some of you may question what Peter has done, but he did it with the best of intentions. He has come to realize his mistake and is now trying to make up for it. The important thing to concentrate on now is finding Catherine. This is no time for recriminations." Father said, authoritatively.

At that moment, Mary came rushing in, looking quite concerned.

"Father, have you seen little Jacob? Is he here with you, by chance?" she asked anxiously.

"No, Mary. Why so you ask?" Father replied.

"Oh dear!" poor Mary cried, obviously distraught. " I only turned my back for a moment! One minute he was there, the next he had vanished! What could have happened?"

A chill ran through Father as the possibilities came to mind. The thought that the nightmare might be beginning all over again almost made him falter. Gabriel was dead, but his criminal empire wasn't. However, Father soon steadied himself and quickly took command, demonstrated why he led their community. He had to be strong for all of them.

"Pascal, Mouse, get on the pipes. Alert everyone to be on the lookout for anything suspicious; and find Vincent. It's imperative we locate him as soon as possible. Mary, you and Peter get a hold of every helper we have Above. We must begin a search for Catherine immediately. This can't be a coincidence. The rest of you; break into groups. We must search every inch of the tunnels immediately!"

Down through the pipes, the urgent message came. _Catherine alive, but missing. Jacob missing. Father says find them. Tell Vincent. _Vincent listened for a moment as the urgent message repeated_. _Every pipe in every direction tapped it, carrying it even to this far corner of the tunnels. Realizing what must be happening, Vincent picked up a signal stick and tapped a simple reply in return. _Catherine and Jacob safe with Vincent. Tell Father._

He repeated the message several times until he heard it picked up farther on. Satisfied Father would receive it, Vincent returned to his family.

Even before he reached the chamber, a heavy feeling of sorrow and the faint sound of sobbing came to him. Vincent hurried back. Catherine was awake, sitting up on the bed with Jacob in her arms. She was crying. From the door, Vincent softly called her name. "Catherine."

The tear stained face she turned to him tore at his heart and he quickly went to her. Seeming to sense his mother's distress, little Jacob uncharacteristically began to wail in earnest. Disconcerted and not sure what else to do, Vincent gathered his little family into his arms and began rocking them both gently. After several minutes, Catherine calmed down and snuggled close to him seeking solice. Gently, Vincent dried her tears. Soon, Jacob quieted as well. Catherine turned to Vincent, seeming to struggle to say something. Vincent could feel her inner turmoil and for the first time began to understand that Catherine might be more ill than he had originally realized. Reaching out, he tenderly caressed her hair.

"Catherine" he whispered gently. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

After hesitating a moment, she slowly shook her head.

"Do you know who this is?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Vigorously, Catherine nodded and Vincent let out a sight of relief.

Catherine turned to him with a pleading look and Vincent knew what she wanted.

"His name is Jacob." Vincent replied softly.

"J...J...Jacob." Catherine echoed in a voice thick with tears. Jacob fussed a bit and Vincent reached for the bottle he had prepared earlier. Deliberately, he handed it to Catherine. A bit unsure, she hesitantly offered Jacob the bottle. Almost at once, Jacob latched on and began vigorously sucking down its contents. Catherine's face quickly took on a look of sublime happiness. Vincent stretched out next to Catherine, tossing his boots and cloak aside as he got comfortable. Deftly, he hooked an arm around Catherine's waist, drawing her back to rest against his chest. Jacob rapidly finished the last of the bottle, following it up with a loud but contented burp. Catherine couldn't hold back a soft laugh. To Vincent, it sounded like music.

Belatedly, Vincent noticed that Catherine had used the leftover hot water to clean herself up. Instead of the muddy pajamas, she was now wearing one of Vincent's extra shirts. He didn't mind in the least. Little Jacob quickly became sleepy and Vincent tucked him in next to them. Though he wasn't tired, Vincent settled Catherine next to him as well and she soon drifted off too. He couldn't help noticing with some satisfaction that the color had begun to return to her face and she didn't appear nearly quite as ill as she first had. Obviously, the rest was benefitting her. Vincent settled back, happier than he had ever been and closed his eyes, content that his family was once again reunited and safe. Silently, he vowed to keep it that way.


	3. Chapter 3

Just an author's note: I have changed this story significantly, rewriting and changing the first two chapters. Hope they are better. Enjoy. Please read and review. I am trying to decide whether to go any farther with it. I also apologize for my former snarky comments. I was having a bad day!

**Chapter 3**

Catherine awoke slowly, her mind finally beginning to process the events of the last day. Everything had been a fog until she had found Vincent. At that moment, it was as if she had been reborn. The moment they had touched, Catherine had felt whole again and the darkness had finally vanished completely. Though her strength had given out, this time she didn't fall back into that place of shadowy nothing. Instead, memories had begun to trickle into her mind like the faint drip of water on a stone. Bit by bit, it had worn away the wall that held her memories at bay. Though her memory was still a vast, blank canvas, tiny snippets of color were beginning to emerge, mostly about Vincent. She had awakened alone, but somehow she knew she was in a place of safety and Vincent was nearby. Almost without thinking, she had found the heated water and set about cleaning herself up. Since her clothes were quite muddy, she had found a shirt she knew to be Vincent's and slipped it on with great delight, relishing its feel.

But, just as she had been about to seek Vincent, a tiny noise had drawn her attention to a small pile of pillows near the bed. Curious, Catherine went over. Mystified, she stared for a moment at the tiny baby before recognizing the bright blue eyes so alike the ones she so dearly loved. Somewhere inside her, a small piece of the wall gave way and she was flooded with a stream of memories that almost overwhelmed her. Though the memories were jumbled and there were definite gaps, Catherine knew beyond any doubt that she was looking at their child; hers and Vincent's.

That terribly wonderful realization had brought indescribable joy but also a soul deep pain Catherine couldn't fully comprehend. Though she instantly loved their child, it almost broke her heart that she couldn't remember his name, let alone his birth. Picking him up gingerly, she had gone to the bed and couldn't stop the tears as they came. Only Vincent's timely arrival had given her any comfort. He had wrapped them both in his arms, giving them the love and comfort Catherine so desperately needed. When he had told her their son's name, it had brought back her joy and driven the pain away. Taking little Jacob into her arms, she had fed him, marveling at his beauty and uniqueness as only a mother can. Soon, he had slept and Catherine had too, worn out by all that she had seen and felt in such a short time.

Returning mentally to the present, Catherine finally opened her eyes and looked up at Vincent, his eyes closed in sleep. Even in slumber, he had held her, making her feel more secure than ever. Another tiny piece gave way and Catherine began to recall the sweet lovemaking that had led to Jacob. Gently and hesitantly, Vincent had turned to her in the darkness of the distant tunnel, desperate for comfort and a way out of his own terrible inner struggle. Catherine had recognized his need and given herself to him freely and joyously, reveling in sharing their love. Unfortunately, Vincent hadn't remembered their wonderful experience. Worse yet, their bond had seemed to slip away. Confused and terribly hurt, Catherine had been left to her own devices to deal with the pain. After that things became a bit fuzzy. Catherine couldn't seem to recall more than a few other brief flashes until the moment she had found Vincent in the tunnel yesterday.

Unbidden, a deep craving began to take shape in Catherine's heart. Feeling the loss and confusion afresh, Catherine turned to the one person she knew could give her the comfort that she so desperately needed this time. She raised her hands to Vincent as she drew in a ragged breath. Vincent instantly awoke at the sound and sensed something quite different than he'd ever known stirring in Catherine.

Tenderly, he spoke her name. "Catherine?"

Slowly and deliberately, Catherine drew Vincent's head down to her for a kiss. However, this time, rather than being satisfied with a rather chaste brushing of lips, Catherine opened her mouth. Hesitantly, she ran her tongue lightly over Vincent's lips as his eyes widened in surprise. Vincent pulled back to gaze soulfully at Catherine, mystified but intrigued. Cautiously, he lowered his mouth back to hers, his lips parted to allow her access. Carefully, Catherine returned her tongue to Vincent's lips and darted her tongue inside, lightly running it over the edge of his teeth and even grazing his fangs. This time, it was Vincent's turn to draw in a ragged breath, stunned and moved by this strange new intimacy between them. Eagerly, he moved his own tongue to meet Catherine's, caressing it with his own and even slipping it into Catherine's mouth. Catherine welcomed this sweet intrusion, allowing Vincent to completely explore her mouth unhindered. Finally, he broke the kiss, a shudder running through him at its power and intensity.

Moved immensely, but still confused, Vincent watched as Catherine sat up and boldly took off the shirt she was wearing, revealing herself to him fully. His heart began to pound hard in his ears as he realized she had nothing on underneath. With great deliberateness, Vincent sat up and watched as Catherine paused, obviously waiting. Vincent put out his hands to touch her, but the memory of another time intruded. He couldn't help remembering how he once told Catherine his hands weren't made to give love; a fact Catherine had vehemently denied. Still, the memory gave him pause.

Sensing his thoughts almost as if she could read them, Catherine reached out to take Vincent's hands in her own as she had that night. Just as she had also done, she brought them to her mouth to brush kisses across his knuckles. Only this time, she then turned his hands palm up and brushed her lips across them as well, touching them shyly with her tongue. Gently, she guided them to her shoulders and left them there, allowing Vincent to make the next move.

Emboldened and now deeply aroused, Vincent gently pushed Catherine back to the pallet before moving to lie back beside her. He leaned forward and captured Catherine's mouth in a tender, but devouring kiss as he slowly stroked a hand down her side. Giving a warm groan of pleasure, he moved his mouth gently down Catherine's throat as his hand glided over to her breast. As he cupped it gently, Catherine gave a gasp of pleasure that had Vincent shivering in response.

Vincent's breathing became harder as he trailed kisses down Catherine's sweet form moving his mouth slowly down to Catherine's breast and drawing her nipple into it. Catherine couldn't hold back a small cry of pleasure and Vincent answered it with a deep growl of his own. He drew back to look down at her, his eyes glittering savagely with the desire now coursing unchecked through him. Vincent's emotions were careening wildly out of control within him. Some small part of him despaired as the one thing he had always feared the most seemed about to happen. His most primitive and violent urges that he had always battled hardest to control seemed ready to break free at the sight of Catherine in front of him.

But then, he looked down into her eyes and what he saw there drove out every dark emotion and urge within him. Catherine's eyes were shining back at Vincent, filled with love and more importantly, trust. Some inner part of him responded to her and the memories of Jacob's conception came back to him with thundering clarity. Vincent looked down at Catherine, awed and intensely humbled at how much of herself she had given to him time and again. No matter how many times he doubted or stumbled in his faith in their love, Catherine had always been there reassuring him, loving him and even saving him, delivering from his own inner demons. Somewhere in the past year, he had lost that faith even as he had lost her and their bond. But it had returned and so had Catherine, just as she had always promised. Even death had not kept her from him.

In some deep inner part of Vincent, a final door opened and the last chain holding him back from Catherine broke, dissolving away forever. Vincent looked down at her with infinite tenderness and his voice broke as he said what he had been afraid to for the last 24 hours. "I love you, Catherine."

Gently, she smiled and held up her arms to him in a gesture of welcome. Vincent smiled back widely as he remembered what she had told him shortly before she had first vanished. His happiness was in front of him. All he had to do was open his arms to receive it. Laughing joyously, Vincent opened his arms to Catherine and lowered his head to hers for a kiss as they embraced as only true lovers can, wrapped tightly in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Vincent went on tenderly kissed Catherine for several minutes, reveling in the soft sweetness of her lips and stroking her tongue with his. The sheer delight and pleasure merely kissing her brought had him forgetting all else but the woman in his arms. Over and over he pressed his lips to hers, caressing her mouth eagerly with his own. Never in Vincent's wildest dreams had he ever let himself believe he could truly share such a thing with Catherine. Once, in a moment of extreme weakness, he had pleasured himself while fantasizing about her. But the experience had been so unfulfilling and caused him such shame that he had never dared repeat it. The futility was simply too tortuous.

But Catherine was here now, warm and willing in his arms. He could no more deny her than he could his next breath.

Vincent trailed soft kisses across the velvety skin of her forehead, across each brow and down to her cheek. He raised his head once more and his breath caught at the warm look of passion in Catherine's gaze. Catherine shivered as Vincent's warm hands glided down her sides, slowly stroking over her rib cage down to her hip. Belatedly , Vincent remembered Catherine's state of undress and tenderly reached between them to tug a blanket over her. Catherine made a murmur of protest but Vincent gently soothed her.

"It's all right, Catherine. I'm not leaving." He replied softly. "I just want to keep you warm. The chamber is cold."

Vincent turned to the things left in the chamber long ago during the time of his madness. Mouse and some of the others had brought supplies to the chamber for him including several blankets. In truth, Vincent had never used them. Now he was glad for them as he quickly drew them over Catherine against the chill of the tunnels. He even added his own cloak, not willing to risk Catherine catching a chill. Vincent also put one of his own thick vests on top of the covers on little Jacob as he slept. Though the little boy was well bundled against any cold, Vincent wasn't taking any chances with either of them.

Vincent returned to Catherine's side and paused, drinking in the sight of her, hair softly tussled from sleep, her shoulders and neck bare above the covers. Suddenly, Vincent's face lit up as the sight of Catherine's lovely throat reminded him of something.

"Catherine," he said eagerly. "I have something of yours!"

Reaching for the pouch he always wore, Vincent drew out a small cloth bundle. Carefully unwrapping it, he held up the crystal necklace he had given Catherine as a gift on the first anniversary of their meeting. Catherine's face lit up at the sight and she gave a small cry of recognition. Vincent gently draped the chain around Catherine's neck.

" I found it in the tunnel where we first made love." Vincent informed her softly. Catherine drew in a sharp breath and gazed at him wide-eyed.

"Yes, Catherine." he said, answering her unasked question. "I remember that night. Do you?"

Frantically, Catherine nodded. As she had that night, she took Vincent's face in her hands and began to caress him, stroking her thumbs lightly over his cheeks. As she did, the blankets fell to her waist and Vincent sucked in another ragged breath at the sight of Catherine's breasts. He returned his mouth to hers and lowered them both back to the pallet. As they had that long ago night, the two lovers began kissing frantically; heedless of anything else but their mutual desire. Catherine slipped her hands under Vincent's shirt and began to stroke his back, rubbing her hands up and down his spine and tracing the powerful muscles with her fingertips.

Vincent shuddered again and broke their kiss long enough to cast his shirt and pants aside. Normally, Vincent was quite shy and would have never done such a thing. But now, he was simply too lost in the mutual passion rising up through their bond to be self conscious. Their shared passion rose like a tide, sweeping them away from all reason and thought. For each of them, their reality began and ended with the other and the intoxicating desire they were sharing. Catherine moaned softly at the feel of Vincent's muscled chest and thighs as they met her own soft skin and Vincent groaned in pleasure as his naked flesh made contact with hers.

All hesitancy was gone from him now, swept away on the current of their mutual pleasure. Vincent wanted to savor this time with Catherine and make it last forever. But their passion was simply too strong; their desires too long denied. As he felt Catherine's desire rise to meet his own, he joined their bodies as one. For a moment, Vincent paused, lost in the sheer pleasure of being sheathed fully in Catherine. But soon, it wasn't enough. He quickly began a gentle, but firm rhythm that had Catherine moaning in pleasure again. Within moments, they were both moving in tandem, straining to meet each other as their passion began to burn white hot. All too soon, they were both soaring to a shared volcanic climax that left them both seeing stars and gasping for breath. Finally, after several more moments, their wild cries softened to moans of satisfaction as they both drifted back down.

Vincent came back to himself after their passion finally ebbed. His face was nestled in the crook of Catherine's neck, his nose buried in her fragrant hair. He couldn't resist inhaling deeply, savoring immensely the sweet, spicy scent of the olive oil soap he found there. It was something Mary made for all the tunnel residents and Vincent had always enjoyed its tangy, pungent smell. On Catherine, it was more intoxicating than the most powerful perfume. All the while, Catherine had been pressing soft love kisses wherever she could reach on Vincent; his cheek, neck, and across his shoulders. Vincent finally raised his head to look at Catherine intently and what he saw there was almost his undoing. Though the glaze of passion still lingered, her gaze shone with such love that he couldn't resist kissing her passionately once again.

Vincent started to slide off Catherine, afraid he was too heavy for her. But she murmured in protest, locking her arms and legs around him. Tenderly, they kissed, reveling in the afterglow of their passion. But it quickly flared to life again, sending them both soaring to another volcanic peak of supreme satisfaction.

This time, after they drifted back down, Vincent settled Catherine next to him, tucked firmly in his arms and under the blankets against the chill. Gently, he brushed her hair back and regarded her with a loving gaze.

"That was incredible, Catherine!" he exclaimed softly." There are simply no words to describe it."

Catherine looked up at Vincent and once again seemed to struggle to speak.

When her voice finally came, it was hoarse and scratchy.

I...Love... you, Vincent." she managed.

"Your voice, Catherine." Vincent said, broaching the topic for the first time. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking quite concerned.

"Hurts to talk." she ventured slowly in reply.

"What is it? Was it something that happened to you? Did it have anything to do with where you were?" he asked in a rush, anxious for answers.

For a moment, Catherine's brow furrowed as she seemed to be waging some great internal struggle. Instantly, Vincent felt a wave of confusion quickly followed by an oppressive sadness that overtook Catherine.

Her eyes quickly filled with tears as she gave him the only answer she could.

"I ... don't know. I can't remember." she whispered weakly as tears streaked down her face.

Feeling her distress and unwilling to cause her more pain, Vincent pulled Catherine closer and began to kiss her ardently, hoping to soothe away whatever hidden pain was causing her such sadness. Once again, their passion returned, obliterating Catherine's distress with its intensity. Over and over, they soared to climax after climax, sharing their pleasure as if they were simply unable to get enough of each other.

After what seemed a lifetime of pleasure, Vincent wrapped Catherine in his arms again tightly. They were lying side by side; wrapped securely together as if nothing could part them. Vincent pulled Catherine especially close, tucking her head beneath his chin and throwing a leg protectively over hers. He would have rejoiced if their lovemaking went on all night, but even he couldn't deny the gentle tug of sleep at the edge of Catherine's consciousness that slipped through their bond. Realizing she needed to rest, Vincent pulled her close and began to stroke her back soothingly, hoping to lull her to sleep.

He succeeded and Catherine soon drifted off, her soft, even breath warm against the base of Vincent's throat. For a long time, he simply remained awake, savoring the memory of the past few hours as he relived the ecstasy. At last, sleep overcame him too and Vincent drifted into the most comfortable sleep he'd even known.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Vincent awoke several hours later feeling quite lazy and supremely content. Catherine was still sleeping, wrapped in his arms, worn out from their hours of lovemaking. Fortunately, little Jacob had slept like a rock through everything almost as if the little boy sensed somehow that his parents vitally needed this time alone together. After their first wondrous joinings, Vincent had tried to discover what had happened to Catherine and where she had been. Unfortunately, he had quickly discovered that Catherine's memory was impaired, just as he had first feared. The more Vincent probed, the more upset she became. Even worse was the almost overwhelming chaos and sadness that reached Vincent through their bond. When Catherine had begun to tear up, Vincent had quickly ceased his questions. He was simply unwilling to cause Catherine any more suffering or pain than she had already endured. They had both been through more than enough.

As he laid there intertwined with Catherine, Vincent couldn't help but reflect on the profound changes that had occurred in both of them since their first meeting. They had begun with a strange sort of friendship that had quickly grown into love. Yet, in spite of the love and devotion they had both had for each other, there had always been a barrier between them.

Vincent couldn't lie to himself. He knew much the barrier had been of his own making. If Catherine had had her way, they would have been together long ago. But Vincent had balked, believing, albeit misguidedly, that he was giving Catherine the chance of a so called "normal life". It was unfair, he reasoned, to expect Catherine to give up the dream of a happy life with a family merely to satisfy his own selfish almost desperate need for her love. His love for Catherine had been so great, he maintained, that he simply couldn't bring himself to ask Catherine to make that sacrifice. Vincent had once told Catherine that part of him would have rejoiced if she had found a good man to share her life with. He now realized he had been lying to them both. He positively hated the idea of Catherine with anyone else but him. If she had found someone else, it would have utterly destroyed him. Luckily, that hadn't happened.

Vincent now couldn't deny that their previous relationship, for all its wonderful aspects, had been flawed at times. Though Vincent had loved, supported and protected Catherine, he had still denied her a large part of himself; she who had given him everything, even a child. Their love had always been on his terms and accordingly, Catherine had molded her life and even her very existence to fit into his. Though he obviously couldn't live Above, they might have been able to build a life below. But, Vincent had hesitated, fearing to lose her someday to her former life Above. So Catherine had contented herself with what they had shared.

She had been forced to be content with only briefest of touches, shy, gentle and often restrained. Though they had caressed each other often, it was always Vincent who ended things or turned away first. Catherine had also always been the caregiver, showering Vincent with love, affection, and anything else whenever and however he needed. Whether it was her time, her love, or simply a book she knew he would enjoy, Catherine had seen that Vincent never lacked for anything if she had it to give. Though he had been supportive for Catherine as when her father died, she had never demanded more than Vincent had been willing to give, settling for whatever small part of himself he had been willing to share. Vincent now vowed to change all that.

Catherine had always seemed quite strong and self assured to Vincent. Though there had been times, he felt something else. In spite of what they shared, Vincent had often felt the weight of Catherine's responsibilities on her heart. Catherine's spirit had frequently seemed heavily weighed down by the injustices of the world that she was forced to deal with each day. It had often worried him.

The Catherine who returned to him was quite different in some respects. Though her feelings for him were much the same, the previous weight that she seemed to bear was gone. This Catherine was bolder, more uninhibited, and much more unrestrained with her emotions, almost as if she felt everything a thousand times more deeply. But, there also seemed to be a new vulnerability, an uncertainty within her that drew out in Vincent protective instincts he hadn't even known he possessed. This Catherine didn't just love him but also needed him far more deeply than she ever had. Vincent sensed within Catherine needs that were far more than she had ever dared to ask of him before but that simply no one else could fulfill and could no longer be denied. She needed him to be everything he could to her; protector, caregiver, lover, father to her child and even soul mate. This new Catherine needed him as much as Jacob and he had no intention of denying her.

Out in the tunnels, in the distance, the pipes were ringing again with another message. It had started several hours before, but Vincent had deliberately ignored it, too caught up in the pleasures of making love with Catherine. But now it had increased in intensity, veritably filling the underground with its power, almost too strong to ignore. Once again, it seemed to come from everywhere, echoing on and on, as if every dweller of the tunnels were repeating it. _Vincent, Catherine, Jacob. We love you. Miss you. Please come home to us._

Vincent sighed as the message weighed heavily on his conscience. He would have loved nothing more than to remain here indefinitely, basking in the warm happiness of this reunion. But, there was another part of their family: his, Catherine, and Jacob's, that were awaiting their return. Vincent smiled wryly to himself. He could see Father in his mind's eye, endlessly pacing in his chamber or the library, maintaining a lonely, stoic vigil waiting anxiously for news of his family. Vincent had no doubt that Father probably hadn't slept since he received word of Catherine's return. Vincent felt instantly felt a twinge of remorse for what he knew Father and the others must be going through. They had shared his grief at losing Catherine. They deserved to share the joy of her return. He also now couldn't help feeling a tad guilty for bringing Catherine and Jacob to such a remote, primitive part of the tunnels. Though it had been more than adequate for him in his self imposed exile, it was hardly a place for Catherine and Jacob. The sleeping pallet was little more than a few blankets and pillows. Unlike his chamber back in the tunnels, this place had no direct source of water or heat and their supplies were running low.

Reluctantly, Vincent realized it was time to return to the tunnel community. He decided to let Catherine sleep a few more hours while he prepared for their return journey. Vincent slipped from under the covers, freshened up and dressed quickly. It had been gloriously liberating to lie naked next to Catherine all night, her warm flesh against his. It was an experience Vincent vowed to himself to repeat back in his own bed. Jacob awoke and Vincent tended to him gently. Shortly, Catherine awoke and sat up smiling. Vincent felt his heart turn over. When she saw Vincent appeared to be dressed for travel, she looked at him quizzically.

Vincent kneeled next to her on the pallet and gently stroked her cheek.

"The others are concerned for us, Catherine. Father's probably beside himself. You know how he worries." Catherine smiled in response.

Vincent said softly. "They want us to return. Do you feel up to it?"

Shyly, Catherine nodded. "Yes." she managed, still sounding a bit horse and raspy.

"Does it still hurt to speak?" he asked tenderly, stroking her hair lightly.

Frowning she nodded, rubbing the base of her throat above the crystal.

"Then don't try." he instructed, looking at Catherine lovingly. The merest thought of Catherine in discomfort bothered him. "I'll get you some more broth. Maybe that will help." he continued, turning to the task. After watching Catherine drink the broth and finally satisfied she was no longer in such pain, Vincent turned his attention to preparing them all to return to the tunnel community.

While Catherine fed Jacob another bottle, Vincent packed up the few perishable supplies that remained, intending to return for them later or send someone after them. His next priority was Catherine. While his shirt was large and warm, it wasn't enough to cover Catherine completely. Vincent insisted she put on a pair of his pants, even though they virtually swallowed her. Luckily, she could tie them shut with his belt to keep them on. Long and thick, they hung down well over her feet, keeping her quite warm against the chill of the tunnels. After bundling Jacob up, Vincent tucked him securely into Catherine's arms and then wrapped them both tightly in his cloak. When Catherine looked at him questioningly, he smiled and replied softly.

"You didn't think I was going to make you walk all that way, did you? I'll take any opportunity I can to have you in my arms, Catherine. Having Jacob there is merely an extra bonus." With that, he gently swept Catherine up and headed back to his old chamber.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

While the journey to this place had been a hurried sprint, the return trip was virtually a leisurely stroll. Vincent took his time returning to the tunnel community; drawing out the trip for the sheer pleasure of having Catherine back in his arms and in his life again. He simply couldn't resist dropping an occasional kiss on the top of her head or lifting her higher to rub his cheek against her hair. Several times he paused, setting Catherine down, ostensibly to check on Jacob. In truth, he simply hadn't been able to go on any longer without kissing her yet again. Finally, they arrived back at Vincent's old chamber. Vincent set Catherine carefully back on her feet and removed the cloak from her shoulders. Catherine's features lit with a smile of recognition at the familiar surroundings.

"Do you remember my chamber, Catherine? " He asked, already beginning to feel her answer.

Her smile widened and she nodded, putting little Jacob down on the bed.

Turning to Vincent, she came to him and put her arms around him and snuggled close. Gently, he pulled her tighter. The silence was quickly interrupted by a low growling noise. Catherine looked up in surprise and then laughed as she realized the source. It was Vincent's stomach. Sheepishly, Vincent smiled.

"I guess I should have eaten something before we came back as well." he quipped. After a moment, he realized he was positively ravenous. Considering he'd barely eaten since Catherine's return, it wasn't surprising.

"Are you hungry, Catherine?" Vincent inquired. After a pause, she nodded in response.

"All right. I'm going to the community larder to get us some food." he said. "Stay here. I won't be gone long." he promised.

Vincent rapidly found his way to the larder. Though he sensed the sentries on watch and knew they saw him, they didn't approach. Vincent was actually thankful. He had deliberately chosen to return quite late in hopes of avoiding anyone. While he knew the community would want to welcome Catherine back, tomorrow would be soon enough. He feared overwhelming Catherine with too much too soon and wanted to give her some time to settle in. He hoped a night in familiar surroundings might help her regain her memory and restore her spirits.

After picking up an assortment of food, Vincent made his way back to his chamber. Even before he arrived, a wonderfully unique almost effervescent feeling of happiness suddenly struck him, making him actually laugh quite involuntarily from pure joy. Deep within himself, he knew the feelings were a combination of sensations from Catherine and Jacob both. Feeling quite elated and definitely intrigued, he hurried back to his chamber.

Vincent closed the privacy flap behind him as he entered. Though only a scrap of cloth, it was a symbol he knew the other tunnel dwellers would respect. No one would disturb him until it was lifted.

Vincent looked around as he put down the food; Catherine and Jacob were nowhere to be seen. But the faint sound of splashing drew Vincent across the room to the doorway of the small bathing chamber adjoining. Years before, Vincent had created the bathing chamber out of pure necessity. Though many of the tunnel dwellers shared a communal bathing chamber, Vincent had long ago carved out his own. Vincent had made his chamber after another resident had almost walked in as he used the communal chamber alone late one night. Always shy and self conscious about his body, Vincent had always scrupulously avoided bathing in front of anyone.

When he went to the doorway, the sight that greeted him only lifted his spirits higher. Catherine and Jacob were in his bathtub. Though little more than a hip bath, it was large enough for Catherine to sit in with her knees drawn up. Little Jacob rested on them as Catherine bathed their son quite tenderly. Her face was alight with happiness and Jacob himself squealed and cooed with delight as Catherine gently tickled him while she washed him. Vincent lounged in the doorway, not wanting to intrude and simply enjoying this peaceful sight. Shortly, Catherine finished and moved to rise. Vincent quickly picked up a nearby drying cloth and offered to take Jacob.

"Stay if you like, Catherine." Vincent urged. "I'll take Jacob. Come out when you're ready." Gratefully, Catherine sank back down as Vincent took his happy little son into the other chamber. Jacob continued to chortle and kick, much to Vincent's amusement.

From the time of his return to his Vincent, Jacob had been a somber, quiet infant. Though he rarely cried, he also rarely laughed. In fact, he barely made much fuss at all unless he was hungry or needed changing. Vincent had feared that the trauma of his birth and captivity by Gabriel had marred his son's life forever. But, all that had changed with Catherine's return. Since then, Jacob had become quite animated, giggling, laughing, and chortling every time Catherine held or kissed him. He often squealed quite loudly in delight as Catherine tickled his little tummy or toes.

It seemed Jacob had benefitted from his mother's return as much as his father had.

Finally, Vincent managed to get the wriggling little boy changed and redressed just as Catherine came in, wrapped in yet another drying cloth. Quickly, Vincent put Jacob down on the bed and came over to Catherine. "I have something of yours if you'd like to wear it." he informed her as he went to his clothes cupboard. He soon drew out the nightgown Mary had made for Catherine at her first Winterfest. She had always worn it any time she stayed below. Catherine smiled sweetly at the sight and took the gown from Vincent, slipping it over her head.

Vincent quickly gathered his own night shirt and went to the bath chamber. He rapidly made short work of his own cleanup and returned to the outer chamber to find Catherine had fed Jacob and was now sitting on the bed, combing her fingers through her hair as it dried. Catherine's sheer beauty as she sat upon his bed made Vincent's breath catch in his throat. Why had he ever resisted making a life with Catherine? Though he wouldn't change one minute of what they had shared, his reasons for denying them both this life in the past now seemed foolish and trivial. Taking up his comb from a shelf, Vincent went to sit on the bed behind Catherine.

"Here, Catherine." he whispered almost reverently.' Let me." Meeting his gaze as her eyes virtually shone, Catherine put her hands down and tilted her head back. Ever so gently, Vincent ran the comb lightly through Catherine's silken strands. Carefully, he pulled it through her hair, smoothing it lovingly with his other hand as he ran his own fingers through it. Catherine's face was a mask of pure bliss and she sighed, eyes closed in contentment at the pleasure of Vincent's touch. After several minutes, Vincent was forced to stop. His hands were trembling too much at the depth of emotions this simple act had aroused in him to continue. "There." he said huskily. "All done."

But, once again Catherine surprised him. Smiling mischievously, she took the comb from his hand and quickly knelt on the bed behind him this time. After a moment, Vincent began to feel the gentle tug of the comb through his own long, damp hair as Catherine returned the favor. As the comb lightly grazed his scalp, Vincent drew in a small breath, lost in the sheer pleasure of Catherine's hands stroking him. Vincent sighed in utter bliss and would have gladly stayed there all night if not for another loud rumble from his contentious stomach. Catherine couldn't hold back a husky laugh and Vincent joined in.

"Perhaps we'd better eat before my stomach wakes Jacob." he commented, looking fondly at their little son, fast asleep next to Catherine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Vincent seated Catherine after putting Jacob in his cradle and quickly laid out the food he had brought; several succulent fruits and delicious day old croissants that one of their helpers from Above made in his bakery. They both dug in enthusiastically. Catherine, though, took great care to eat slowly since her throat was still irritated and she hadn't eaten much since her arrival.

"Are you well enough to eat, Catherine?" Vincent inquired solicitously. Catherine nodded firmly as she took another piece of fruit. Vincent couldn't help feeling pleased that Catherine's appetite seemed to be returning. It only reinforced his belief that she was recovering well.

They soon finished their small meal and Vincent put the leftovers away for breakfast. Shortly, they both returned to sit on the bed and Vincent gently stroked Catherine's hair.

"I know you can't talk, Catherine. It doesn't matter. I love having you here in my chamber. It's where you belong." he asserted gently as he lowered his head for a kiss.

Just then, a faint, shuffling stride and a distinctive tapping made Vincent's head jerk up. Recognizing the source, he addressed Catherine. "Father's coming. I can hear him in the tunnel. I should have realized he couldn't stay away. He worries too much. Do you feel up to seeing him?" Vincent asked.

Catherine paused a moment and gave a hesitant nod. Kissing her reassuringly, Vincent went to greet Father.

Father arrived at the doorway to Vincent's chamber and hesitated as he saw the privacy flap. Normally, he would have respected this symbol and not disturbed Vincent, but this situation was hardly normal. After hearing of Vincent's return from the sentries, Father had debated what to do. Finally, he had resolved to go to Vincent and Catherine, if only to reassure himself that they were truly well. He was about to tap his cane on the doorway when the flap lifted and Vincent greeted him warmly.

" Father! We've been expecting you. Come in."

Father didn't miss Vincent's use of "we" as he spoke but the sight that greeted him as he entered drove all thoughts from his mind. Standing in front of him was Catherine.

Behind Father, Vincent watched with some amusement as Father's mouth dropped open in astonishment. Frankly, he couldn't blame Father. He had had the same reaction the first time he'd seen Catherine after her return. Seeing a "ghost" could be quite unnerving.

Father couldn't help pausing in the doorway, overcome by the sight of Catherine alive. Though he'd known intellectually she was alive after talking to Peter, he simply couldn't hold back his shock at actually seeing her. Finally, he recovered himself.

Crossing the room, Father embraced Catherine swiftly as she came to meet him.

"Oh, my dearest Catherine." He said, his voice breaking with emotion. "You've returned to us. There are no words... simply no words..." he trailed off as emotion overcame him.

After a moment, he released her and gathered himself. "Welcome home, my dear." he finished hoarsely.

In response, Catherine kissed his cheek, her eyes a shimmer with tears. "Father." she managed, before helplessly turned to Vincent, unable to say more. Vincent quickly spoke up in her stead.

"Catherine is having a bit of trouble talking, Father. She feels fine though, right, Catherine?" Vincent said, looking to her for confirmation. Shyly, she nodded, smiling at Father.

Immediately, Father's face took on a look of concern. "Is something wrong? Let me take a look at you, Catherine." Father began, slipping into the role of a doctor. "Vincent, go back to my chamber and get my bag, will you?"

Vincent saw as well as felt Catherine's immediate distress and withdrawal, yet Father seemed oblivious. Catherine instantly looked to Vincent, her gaze full of trepidation. Quickly, he intervened. Laying a hand on Father's shoulder, he drew his attention away from Catherine, much to her relief.

"Catherine is tired and it's late, Father." Vincent asserted firmly." Surely, it can wait until morning."

"But if there's a problem..." Father protested.

"I promise, we'll come first thing tomorrow and you can check her over then, can't he, Catherine?" Vincent continued, turning to her for her consent. Quickly, she smiled and nodded in agreement.

"All right." Father conceded. "First thing, tomorrow. Now where's that grandson of mine?" Catherine smiled wider and pointed Father towards Jacob's cradle. Sighing in relief, he smiled, ever the proud grandparent. "You'll bring him tomorrow, of course." he added hopefully.

"Absolutely!" Vincent replied. "I'll see you out, Father."

"Good night, my dear." Father offered to Catherine. "Once again, Welcome home."

Catherine kissed his cheek again and Vincent escorted Father into the tunnel.

Father motioned Vincent to follow him and they went a little down the tunnel, out of earshot.

"How is she, Vincent? Really?" Father asked, his voice betraying his concern.

"I'm telling you the truth, Father." Vincent replied emphatically. "Catherine is fine. She has some trouble with her memory and her throat's a bit sore, but otherwise, she's fine."

"Hmm." Father commented, almost to himself. "Peter was right about her memory, then."

"Peter? What's he got to do with this?"

"That is something I think should, perhaps, also wait until tomorrow." Father said, wisely deciding to table that discussion for now.

"Vincent, how are you? You've had quite a shock. Are you all right?" Father asked, putting a hand on Vincent's shoulder this time.

To Father's relief, Vincent smiled wider than he had in nearly a year.

"How am I? " He replied as he laughed heartily. "Do you even have to ask, Father? Catherine's alive! She's been returned to me and our son! Our family is complete; I'm complete! My heart is whole again, finally! I've never been happier!"

Father smiled broadly at Vincent's joy, pleased seeing his son happy for the first time in a very long time. "I'm glad for both of you." he stated softly. "But, you're right. It's late and I'm tired. I need my rest. I'm far too old for all this excitement."

Vincent laughed again. "You're not getting old, Father. You're just aging well." He joked.

"Hmmph. That's fine, if you're a wine or a piece of furniture, both of which I am not. I'm for bed and none too soon. Good night,...son." he finished softly.

"Good night, Father." Vincent replied tenderly, as he turned to go back to Catherine.


	8. Chapter 8

I'd like to thank Foxy Sonia and several others who gave me some much needed encouragement and convinced me to stick with this story. In a moment of weakness, I had an attack of "writer's nerves" and actually considered pulling this piece. I can only plead temporary insanity since this is such a sharp departure from my normal, nice, safe, "comfort zone" of the Labyrinth. Thanks, everyone. I needed that! Anyway, onward and upward;Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Darn the torpedoes and all that. Here we go!

Chapter 8

Vincent reentered the chamber and the sight that greeted him pleased him more than mere words could express. Once again, his lovely Catherine had boldly taken the initiative. She had made herself quite at home, slipping beneath the warm covers of Vincent's bed as if it were perfectly natural and where she belonged. Vincent didn't miss the fact that Catherine had curled up on the far side against the wall, leaving most of the space open next to her. When she saw Vincent, she smiled shyly and turned back the edge of the covers in open invitation. Vincent didn't disappoint her.

Crossing the chamber, Vincent sat down on the bed and slipped beneath the covers to join Catherine. Gently he reached out and tugged her firmly into his arms, wrapping them securely around her." Comfortable?" he asked softly. Smiling happily, Catherine nodded, snuggling as close as she could.

For the next few minutes, Vincent simply remained there, holding Catherine close as he allowed the peaceful bliss of the moment to wash over him. He dropped a gentle kiss to the top of her hair and laid his cheek on it, closing his eyes as he savored the way her soft hands absently stroked up and down his back as they embraced. How many empty, lonely, nights had he lain awake in this same bed, vainly wishing to hold her exactly as he was now? Catherine had sat and even lounged on his bed in the past, but never truly joined him in it. During their first three years, it had always been a fantasy, an impossible dream Vincent had hidden deep within his heart. After Catherine's disappearance and supposed death, it had become a tortuous regret, a reminder of all they hadn't and could no longer ever hope to share. Yet, against all odds and beyond his wildest hopes, his fantasy had come true. Catherine was here, sharing not only his life completely, but his bed as well. It was more that he could have ever dreamed of.

Catherine herself sighed contentedly, locked in the firm circle of Vincent's warm embrace. Though the gaps in her memory were still there, she wasn't worried. She knew with every fiber of her being that she was exactly where she should be; safe in Vincent's arms. She loved him and their child with every ounce of her soul and somehow knew that they all belonged together in this wonderful place. While she might feel a bit nervous and unsure at times, Catherine knew in her heart that she was truly home.

Vincent drew back a bit and lifted Catherine's eyes to meet his own.

"You should sleep, Catherine." he urged gently. "It's late and you need your rest. Father will be expecting us tomorrow. If we aren't there first thing, he'll probably have half the community looking for us." he added lightly. "You know, Catherine, the others have probably heard of our return by now." he added on a more serious note. "Jamie, Pascal, Mouse, they'll probably come here tomorrow to see you. They missed you almost as much as I did. I doubt we can keep them away. Are you ready for that?"

Catherine nodded strongly, much to Vincent's relief. Still, she added "Stay... with me?"

Instantly knowing what she meant, Vincent replied emphatically.

"Of course, Catherine!" he exclaimed, seeking to reassure her. "I won't leave you. I promise!" Reassured, Catherine snuggled down again and soon began to drift off. Though not truly tired, Vincent closed his eyes and was soon asleep as well, lulled by the warm, comfort of Catherine's presence in his bed at last.

As usual, Vincent was up long before dawn and the rest of the tunnel community. Carefully, he slipped from the bed, not wanting to wake Catherine. He wasn't surprised to find little Jacob awake as well, gurgling quietly in his cradle. Awakening early was only one of the traits they both shared. After tending to Jacob and feeding him, Vincent sat down in a chair and began talking softly to Jacob. It was a habit he had developed since his little son's return. This had become their time; a brief interlude between father and son that had become a daily event. One of the hardest things about losing Catherine had been not having anyone to share his innermost thoughts and emotions with. While Vincent had considered Diana and the tunnel residents as friends, they simply could not fill the void losing Catherine had left in his life. Catherine had been more than the woman Vincent loved. She'd also been his sounding board, conscience, fellow dreamer, and at times, devil's advocate; in short, his best friend. In his loneliness, Vincent had taken to talking to Jacob, his last and strongest link to Catherine. Though he knew Jacob didn't understand, it had helped ease some of his grief to tell his little son about the wonderful mother Jacob would never have the joy of knowing. Of course, that was no longer the case.

"You see." Vincent said softly to his little son as he held him. "Didn't I tell you she was wonderful? You don't have to take my word any longer; you've seen it yourself. She's a marvelous mother as well, isn't she? She loves you as much as I do .And we love her, don't we? We're a family now and we always will be. She'll never leave us again, Jacob. I promise you that." Jacob squealed happily, as if in agreement.

Gently Vincent shushed him, afraid of waking Catherine. But a warm rush of emotion had him turning in the direction of the bed. Catherine was laying there, her eyes shining with emotion as she gazed at the two people she loved most in the world. In truth, she had been awake since Vincent had left the bed. But she had remained, shifting to take full advantage of the warmth where Vincent's body had just been. As she heard Vincent talking to their little son, her heart turned over and she couldn't stop the wave of warmth it sent through her.

Vincent came to her, bringing little Jacob with him. "You heard what I said?" he asked.

Catherine nodded slowly in response, rising to kiss him tenderly. "I meant what I said, Catherine." Vincent asserted gently. "We are a family now. Nothing will part us, ever."

"Ever." Catherine agreed quietly as she pulled Vincent's head down for a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

This story is turning out to be longer than I thought. However, I promise that all questions will be answered and happy endings all around so please be patient and bear with me just a little longer.

**Chapter 9**

Vincent would have loved nothing more than to remain in his bed and his chamber all day, alone with Catherine and Jacob. But he knew Father would be in the hospital chamber awaiting them soon. So, reluctantly, Vincent decided that they had to leave the comfort of their sanctuary. After morning ablutions and a small breakfast, the trio was soon ready to leave. Since Catherine mostly had nothing else to wear, she had decided to remain in her gown which was warm and quite thick. Still, Vincent insisted on Catherine wearing one of his shirts; even wrapping her in his cloak for good measure. He was all too aware that she wore practically nothing under her gown. Tucking her firmly to his side while she carried Jacob, they soon departed for the hospital chamber.

The moment Catherine and Vincent entered the hospital chamber, Father sensed almost immediately that something dramatic had shifted in their relationship. Though subtle, they both gave off clues that something profound had occurred between them.

Father noticed the protective way Vincent held Catherine quite close while his hand rested possessively on her hip. It was a small gesture, but anyone who saw them would instantly recognize its significance. Catherine herself remained close to Vincent, almost as if she were reluctant to venture too far away from him.

Father spoke up in welcome as they slowly entered the chamber, having paused in the doorway for a second. "Vincent, Catherine! You've finally come. I've been waiting for you."

"Told you!" whispered Vincent, earning a secret smile from Catherine.

"I hope you don't mind me asking Mary to be present to assist me." Father began, as Mary entered. "Besides Vincent, I believe you owe her an apology. You gave poor Mary quite a scare, taking Jacob the way you did, without so much as a word."

"I'm sorry, Mary!" Vincent exclaimed; his voice full of contrition. Quickly, he took the hand of the woman who had been the only mother he'd ever known. "I wasn't thinking clearly! Catherine had returned and I was so anxious to take Jacob to her that I didn't even consider telling anyone."

"It's all right, Vincent." Mary reassured him, patting his hand. "This has been an unusual situation for all of us. I was just glad to learn he and Catherine were safe with you. We're so glad you're back with us, dear." Mary added, speaking to Catherine for the first time. "You don't know how much we all missed you and how glad we are for both of you."

"Shall we get started?" Father offered. "Sit here, my dear." he instructed, offering Catherine a chair. Catherine turned and handed Jacob to Vincent who promptly passed him to Mary. When Catherine started to take off the cloak, it was Vincent who moved to help her. For the next few minutes, Vincent hovered protectively as Father gave Catherine a brief, but thorough check up. At last he came to her throat after checking her eyes, ears and even her reflexes.

"All right, let's have a look, Catherine." he said in a truly "fatherly" tone.

Smiling in mischief, Catherine obediently opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue; saying "Aaahhh" like a small child at a checkup.

Father chuckled and replied "Excellent, Catherine. You're such a good patient; I'll give you a lollipop." Behind him, Vincent chuckled as well.

For a bit, Father peered intently into Catherine's throat. At last, he looked up and spoke.

"All right, Catherine. I've finished. There is quite a bit of inflammation in your throat, but I don't think there's any permanent damage. I'll give you a rinse to help with the pain and some antibiotics to keep down the risk of infection. My dear, do you remember anything about where you've been?"

Catherine bit her lip and seemed to be thinking hard. Finally, with a heavy sigh, she shook her head reluctantly. Father sat down next to her and took her hand in his.

"You've been in a coma, Catherine, for several months. You've been under Peter's care. Do you remember Peter?" Father asked solicitously.

Slowly Catherine nodded; absorbing all Father was telling her.

"While you were at the medical facility, you had to be intubated." Father continued.

"Intubated?" Vincent interrupted.

"Yes. It's where a tube is put down a patient's throat to help them breathe. That's what happened to you, my dear. It's why your throat is so sore. But the good news is that it's only temporary. You may have difficulty talking for a few days, but you'll soon be back to normal." Standing, he turned to Mary.

"Now, why don't you take Catherine to the supply room and dispensary, Mary? I'm sure there's any number of things that Catherine and that grandson of mine might need. Vincent?" Father motioned Vincent to follow as Mary led Catherine away after she picked up Jacob.

For a second Vincent paused, almost as if he were reluctant to let Catherine out of his sight. Soon, he turned to follow Father into the next room.

Briefly, Father related to Vincent the sketchy information Peter had given him about what had happened to Catherine. "She was alive?" Vincent exclaimed as he sat on a table, shaking his head in disbelief. "But I held her in my arms, Father! There was no pulse; no breathing! I never would have left her if I thought there was even the slightest chance..." he broke off, unable to continue. Quickly, Father rushed over to Vincent, placing his hand on Vincent's shoulder.

"You can't blame yourself, Vincent. Several medical professionals pronounced her dead as well. No one could have predicted what happened. It was nothing short of a miracle that she survived."

" And Peter." Vincent continued, seeming more hurt than angry, much to Father's relief.

"Why didn't he come to us? I thought he loved Catherine as much as we do!"

"He does, Vincent. I know you may find that hard to believe right now, but it's true. He thought he was doing the right thing for you both. Peter risked his reputation, even his medical career to keep Catherine alive against the wishes of the Chandlers. They signed a DNR, that's a medical directive prohibiting the use of heroic measures if the patient becomes too ill. Peter ignored it and intubated her after she had a crisis about a month ago. That's what caused the damage to Catherine's throat. When she awoke unexpectedly, she removed all the medical devices she was attached to." Father went on.

"Vincent, she was so determined to get to you; she tore out her own intubation tube! As a doctor, I can't even begin to imagine how painful that must have been! All the while, she kept repeating one thing: your name. She kept calling for you." Father paused, then continued, deciding Vincent needed to hear everything.

"I feel it's only fair to tell you that Peter thinks Catherine may have suffered some brain damage. Between the morphine overdose and the oxygen deprivation she undoubtedly suffered, it's no wonder she has some memory loss. It may be some time before we know the full extent of her condition, Vincent."

Vincent jumped up and began to pace restlessly, struggling to take in everything Father had told him.

"Vincent, I wanted to ask. Peter mentioned these 'Chandlers". Has Catherine ever talked about them?" Father inquired, hoping to change the subject.

"No." Vincent replied, pausing his pacing for a moment. "I didn't know she had any other relatives. With her parents dead, I thought she had no more family!"

"So did I." replied Father, sighing heavily. 'Perhaps Peter will explain more when he returns. He wants to take Catherine back to his office to do some tests..."

"NO!" Vincent roared, his anger finally breaking loose. Father flinched, startled at Vincent's vehemence. "He's not taking her from me! No one is ever again!"

As Mary busied herself getting numerous things for Catherine, she failed to notice as Catherine slid closer to the doorway. From her new position, Catherine could overhear Father as he talked to Vincent. While Mary blithely kept up a monologue, Catherine only half listened, far more intent on hearing Father's comments. Through their bond, she could sense a surge of anger in Vincent that only increased as their conversation continued. Even before Vincent's angry outburst, Catherine started to head for him, anxious to soothe the turmoil she felt rising within him.

Catherine appeared in the doorway holding Jacob, her face a mask of concern as Vincent ceased shouting. Rapidly, he snatched up the discarded cloak and wrapped around his family, his movements jerky from his internal distress.

"Vincent, Wait!" Father cried as Vincent snatched Catherine and Jacob up into his arms. But Vincent ignored him, heading straight back to his chambers, determined to protect his family.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Catherine could feel the tension emanating from Vincent as he carried her and Jacob.

He entered the chamber, setting them down gently on the bed and immediately began to pace nervously.

"He can't take you! I won't allow it! We'll go into the tunnels. No one knows them as well as I do!" He expounded, pacing wildly all the while. After putting Jacob down, Catherine slipped off the bed and went to Vincent, moving to stand in front of him and blocking his path as he paced. Tenderly, she placed her hands on Vincent's face, stroking his high, furred cheeks with her thumbs as she emphatically shook her head.

He quickly placed his own hands on top of hers as he allowed tears to fall for the first time. Gently, he pressed a sweet kiss in the center of each of Catherine's palms as he nuzzled them. When he finally spoke, his voice was hoarse with emotion and unsteady from the feelings coursing through him.

"I can't lose you again, Catherine." he said, barely above a whisper. "I won't survive it if I did."

Catherine pulled Vincent down for a soft, extremely comforting kiss and he sighed heavily, burying his head in the crook of Catherine's neck as he let her gentle touch soothe him. He grasped her firmly, wrapping her as tightly in his arms as he dared. For several minutes, he remained there, savoring the sweet, soothing strokes of Catherine's hands as she ran them over his back and shoulders firmly. Not since he was a child had anyone touched him this way and Vincent relished it, almost greedy for Catherine's womanly touch.

After he calmed, Catherine pushed his head up, urging Vincent to look at her.

As she gazed up at him, her eyes filled with understanding, Catherine struggled to speak.

"Forgive ...Peter." She said, her voice barely a whisper. "Forgive...yourself."

Vincent could only stare, shocked that Catherine had managed to discern the true reason for Vincent's violent reaction. He was only just beginning to realize it himself.

"I should have known, Catherine! Somehow, I should have known! You were alive and I left you there; I abandon you! I could have brought you below! May be if I had..."

Catherine cut off Vincent's self recriminations by putting her hand gently over his mouth.

She went back to stroking his face as she softly spoke again.

"That's the past. Over... gone! I'm here now! We're together; a family. I love you Vincent. Forever!"

Vincent could only gaze at Catherine, moved beyond measure at how well she knew him. With only a few words, she had cast aside all his previous doubts and insecurities and reminded him of what truly mattered. Vincent knew what those simple words had cost her in physical discomfort and it made them all the more precious to him.

He couldn't resist drawing her as close as he could and covering her mouth for a devouring kiss. Catherine instantly relaxed against him, ardently returning his passion.

Their kissing might have gone on for some time and led to other things if Vincent hadn't heard the sound of a crowd gathering in the tunnel outside his chamber. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss and drew back to look down at Catherine. The warm fire in her eyes almost made him reconsider, but he still informed her of the visitors outside.

"I hear people in the tunnel, Catherine. I think Mouse and the others have come to see you. Still feel up to it?" he asked, leaving the choice to Catherine herself.

Catherine sighed heavily, but nodded. She thought it better to face everyone all at once here in the familiar surroundings of Vincent's chamber with him at her side than endure meeting them alone individually in the future. At least with Vincent there, her memory loss might not be such a hindrance. While she did remember much of the community as a whole and certain people clearly, some names and faces still escaped her.

Vincent went to the doorway and lifted the privacy flap to find Jamie standing outside with a large basket. She seemed understandably nervous.

"Mary sent me to bring you this. She said it was some things for Catherine and Jacob. She told me you forgot them this morning." Jaime said a bit hesitantly.

Vincent smiled reassuringly. "Thank you, Jaime. I'm sure Catherine will appreciate them. Please come in."

"Umm, the others are here, too; Mouse, Pascal and a few others. Is it okay if they come in as well?" she asked tentatively.

Vincent smile grew wider. "Of course! Bring them in as well."

For the next hour or so, Vincent's chamber took on a decidedly festive atmosphere as an impromptu celebration sprang up. A steady stream of old friends and well wishers came by, some leaving small gifts as they came to greet Catherine and share in the joy of her return. Much to Vincent and Catherine's amusement, Mouse adamantly maintained that he'd never believed Catherine was truly dead. He claimed he had known all along she was alive since she'd promised to never leave all of them.

Vincent wished he had had half of Mouse's optimism. Even now, hours later, he still couldn't stop a twinge of remorse at having left Catherine behind that fateful day. Not surprisingly, Catherine had come to him then; gently touching his arm as if she somehow sensed his guilt returning. Instantly he understood Catherine had sensed him through their bond and realized he shouldn't have been surprised. Since her return, the strength of their bond had steadily grown until now it seemed almost telepathic. He couldn't hide anything from her, not that he would ever want to.

After a while, Vincent could tell Catherine was beginning to tire. Discreetly, he pulled Pascal aside and spoke to him. "Pascal, I wanted to thank you and the others for coming. I know it means a great deal to me and Catherine as well."

"We're happy to do it, Vincent. Catherine's a part of this community as well. Is something wrong?" he asked, picking up on Vincent's unspoken mood.

"It's Catherine." Vincent explained. "I fear she may be getting a little tired from all this excitement."

"She's all right, isn't she? Father mentioned she had trouble talking." Pascal asked in alarm.

"Oh, yes." Vincent replied, rushing to reassure him. "It's just she tires easily, that's all. She's still recovering so we must be careful to watch over her until she is completely well."

"Leave it to me, Vincent." Pascal replied confidently. "I'll take care of it."

Vincent wasn't surprised when the group soon began to disperse, taking their leave of Catherine and Vincent. It was obvious that Pascal had quickly passed on Vincent's concerns. It also didn't surprise him that no one had mentioned Catherine's unusual silence. Word of Catherine's difficulty speaking had evidently gotten around as well. Thoughtfully, no one had remarked on Catherine's lack of conversation.

As the last of the well wishers departed, Catherine sat down wearily on the bed, tired but immensely elated. The community outpouring had done a great deal to lift her spirits and restore her confidence. She was also extremely grateful for Vincent's presence since he had barely left her side the whole time. Frankly, without him, Catherine doubted she would have had the strength or nerves to have made it through the past couple of hours.

Vincent came over to her, sat down and tenderly pressed a kiss to her forehead as he embraced her.

"Tired?" he asked. Catherine nodded but added. "Good tired."

Vincent smiled in response and lifted the edge of the blankets. Gratefully, Catherine slid in and settled down with a sigh of contentment. Shortly, she was fast asleep.

Vincent remained next to her, watching her sleep as deeply as little Jacob who had drifted off in spite of their visitors. Once again, a gentle peacefulness settled over Vincent, making him feel more complete than he ever had. He wanted it to go on forever.

But the sound of footsteps coming up the tunnel in the direction of the chamber brought his head up once again. These footsteps were distinct, a steady cacophonous, slap-slap as opposed to the soft swishing made by the tunnel dwellers' footwear. Whoever was coming was from Above. Vincent could think of only one person from Above who might come, seeking to see him and Catherine. It had to be Dr. Peter Alcott.


	11. Chapter 11

I've taken a great deal of literary license with this chapter but I did so to make a point. I felt Catherine needed more of a family history to help make that point. Hope it turns out okay. Please, no grammar flames either. I did my best!

Chapter 11

Dr. Peter Alcott entered the tunnel outside Vincent's chamber with some trepidation. He had just come from seeing his old friend, Jacob and wasn't looking forward to confronting Vincent. Jacob had told Peter about the incident earlier and Vincent's violent outburst at the suggestion that Peter take Catherine Above. Frankly, Peter couldn't blame him. Jacob had offered to accompany Peter to talk to Vincent, but he refused. Peter knew he had to face Vincent sooner or later, better it be now. This mess had gone on long enough; it was time for Peter to face the consequences of his decisions.

Vincent decided to meet Peter in the hall, unwilling to wake Catherine. In truth, Vincent wasn't quite sure she was ready to see Peter yet. She still seemed a little too vulnerable to Vincent to learn all the facts of what happened to her. But Vincent himself needed some answers.

Peter started in surprise as Vincent exited the chamber just as he arrived. Quickly, he summoned his nerve.

"Hello, Vincent." he greeted.

He was surprised again when Vincent replied warmly. "Hello, Peter."

It was more than Peter hoped for. "I think we have some things to talk about, don't you? May I come in?"

"Catherine is sleeping, Peter. I don't want to wake her." Vincent replied.

"Fine. Can we go somewhere else?" Peter posed.

"Father's chamber?" Vincent suggested, knowing it was nearby.

"No." Peter countered. "The things I have to say are best kept between you and me. Is there somewhere else?"  
" The library, perhaps?" Vincent suggested again.

"Fine." Peter agreed; allowing Vincent to lead the way.

Vincent sat down, but Peter refused the offer of a chair. This time, it was he who paced nervously.

"I know you're angry, Vincent, and perhaps with good reason." Peter began. "But this situation is far more complicated than it seems. I want you to know that everything I've done was with the best of intentions. All of it was because I believed, at the time; it was in Catherine's best interests. My one great regret was that I didn't come to you and Jacob right away. I can only say that I thought I was sparing you and Catherine unnecessary grief. You were mourning her while trying to get little Jacob back and she was in a deep coma that I couldn't even be sure she'd ever reawaken from. In my arrogance, what I did ended up keeping you two apart; I now realize how wrong that was. I only hope you can forgive me someday." Peter said, pouring out his heart.

To his astonishment, Vincent smiled and replied. "Peter, I already have."

"But Jacob told me how angry you were!" Peter protested.

"I was." Vincent conceded. "What changed your mind?" Peter asked.

"Catherine." Vincent replied, his smile growing wider. 'She reminded me that what's important is that she's here now. I know we have you to thank for that, Peter. We both do." Peter breathed a sigh of relief and sat down next to Vincent.

"I'm glad to hear that. Cathy's a remarkable woman!" Peter exclaimed, slipping back into his diminutive nickname for Catherine.

"I still have questions." Vincent added.

Peter sighed heavily. "I knew you would. I'll try to answer them as best I can. I guess the place to start is the Chandlers. Vincent, Has Cathy ever told you anything about her family?"

"Only her parents." Vincent replied.

"Charles and Evelyn." Peter supplied. "Frankly, I'm not surprised, considering all that's involved. To understand what's happened, I have to tell you about Charles and Evelyn. Maybe then you'll see how this came about."

Peter settled back and began his tale. "Vincent, have you ever heard of T.C. Chandler?"

"The name is familiar." Vincent replied, his forehead wrinkled in thought. "Is he related to Catherine?"

"Yes. He was one of the wealthiest men in Pennsylvania; he made a fortune in manufacturing before moving to Albany. He was also Catherine's grandfather."

"Grandfather? Catherine never spoke of him." interjected Vincent.

"Hmmph." Peter replied. "I'm not surprised; especially after what happened. I knew Catherine's father even before I knew Jacob, did you know that, Vincent? I met him when I was an undergrad. I was a starving pre-med student and he was Thomas Chandler, the golden first born son of the great T.C. Chandler and a future mover and shaker. Did you know that Charles only started law school to please his father? Oh, eventually, he came to love it, but in the beginning he wasn't even sure that was what he wanted. His father had his whole life already planned out for him: law school, a few years in local politics, an arranged marriage to the right woman and then onto the national political scene."

"But that's doesn't sound like Catherine's father." Vincent protested vehemently.

"You're right. But back then, that's the person he was." Peter replied.

"What happened to change him?" Vincent asked.

Peter smiled. "There's only one thing that can change a person that dramatically, Vincent. It's the same thing that brought Catherine back to you almost from the dead. Love."

"Evelyn." Vincent supplied.

"Exactly." Peter agreed. "Charles met Evelyn at a diner not far from the university. They couldn't have been more different than night and day. Where some people are born with a silver spoon in their mouth; Charles' was platinum. Evelyn was exactly the opposite. She came from a blue collar family and was working her way through nursing school waiting tables. In spite of that, it was love at first site. When Charles' father found out, he was furious. He tried everything to break up their relationship; he even tried to buy Evelyn off. Oh, she tried to do the noble thing and send Charles away; but he wouldn't take no for an answer. The day they were married, his father disowned Charles. He had a small inheritance from his mother that let him finish law school. After that, he went into corporate law, started using his middle name of Charles and never looked back. From that moment forward, he didn't consider himself any relation to T.C. Chandler or any of the other Chandlers."

Peter paused, letting out a heavy sigh. "But that didn't stop them from trying to interfere in his life. After Evelyn's death, Charles's brother, Howard came to see him. The family wanted Charles to return to the fold. But, there was a condition. They wanted to send Cathy away to boarding school so she wouldn't be around to remind Charles of Evelyn. Of course, Charles refused. Just recently, Howard's son, Reginald Chandler, began his campaign to become Governor. When Cathy turned up 'dead' of a morphine overdose after disappearing for seven months, he panicked. That fool actually thought that the circumstances of her death might somehow impact his campaign since she was a relative. Reginald got some federal judge golf buddy of his in Albany to issue an injunction to delay the autopsy so the Chandlers could bring in their own doctor to perform it.

That way, Reginald figured he could control what information actually got out and avoid a scandal that might derail his bid for governor. You know the rest of this part of the story. Reginald shipped Cathy off to a medical facility upstate after paying everyone off. He only called me in because I refused to be satisfied until I saw the autopsy. As Cathy's physician of record, they couldn't stop me from being present."

"But you looked after Catherine once she arrived there." Vincent interjected.

"Yes. She was in a deep coma, Vincent. The Chandlers really didn't care if she lived or died, just so there was no scandal attached to their sainted name. The ironic part is that while she was alive, they didn't even want anything to do with Cathy. Now that she's supposedly dead, Reginald Chandler is pointing to her as one of the 'best and brightest' of the Chandler family. He'd do just about anything if it got him a vote."

"Peter, Father mentioned something about Catherine having a crisis." Vincent

commented.

"That happened about a month ago. Cathy developed a severe respiratory infection. We almost lost her. I was forced use an experimental new drug on Catherine. It's based on the work of a neurologist who had great success in treating coma patients in the early seventies. But it was untested until now. She was so ill I felt I had no other choice. Everything else I tried simply didn't work. Almost immediately, she began to show signs of movement. We started her on a regimen of intense physical therapy in hopes of some other improvement. But in spite of that she still stayed unconscious, Vincent, until three days ago.

She awoke, pulled out all her tubes and I.V. before we could stop her and started calling your name. We sedated her, but she still managed to get away sometime the next day. How she ended up getting to you I can't even begin to fathom. But, there's a reason I'm telling you all this Vincent; because I want you to understand something. I'm almost ashamed to admit it now, but Jacob wasn't the only person who voiced his doubts about you and Cathy's relationship over these past four years.

Like Jacob, I questioned whether what you two had was worth all the trouble and heartache it seemed to cause both of you. I even discussed it with Cathy, Vincent, while you were ill. Do you know what she told me? 'Peter' she said. 'I love Vincent. I would rather live the rest of my life sharing what I have now with Vincent than have everything I've ever dreamed of with someone else. My decision was made the moment I realized how much I loved him. That's what I was put here for; loving Vincent. And if I live the rest of my days having only what we have now, it will be enough.'"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As Vincent walked back to his chamber from the library, he turned over all Dr. Peter Alcott had told him in his mind. Peter had gone on to warn Vincent that Catherine may have suffered irreparable damage in the form of short term memory loss. There was simply no way to be certain without complicated medical testing. That was the reason, Peter assured Vincent that he had wanted to take Catherine to his office. But, he added, the testing could wait. It was far more important to Catherine's recovery that she was in familiar surroundings with people who loved her. Peter further went on to inform Vincent that between the physical and emotional traumas Catherine had endured, she may never fully remember the last year. For her sake, Vincent hoped she never did.

Vincent had never told anyone, not even Father the full extent of what he had endured during his captivity by Gabriel. Frankly, the memories sickened Vincent. Gabriel, in his arrogance, had tried to convince Vincent that he had been "merciful" to Catherine. He had actually boasted with some pride that he had not allowed his guards to violate Catherine or physically abuse her violently. He seemed to have forgotten kidnapping and trying to murder her after stealing little Jacob, not to mention the endless drug controlled interrogations. In the end, Gabriel had given up.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for one particularly sadistic guard who had also been there when Catherine was a prisoner. He had taken malicious delight in telling Vincent in great detail about Catherine's ordeal. He even snuck into Gabriel's office and projected a video of Catherine, sobbing as she suffered, into Vincent's cage. When Vincent escaped, that guard had been one of the first to die.

But Vincent had come now to realize that it was time to put the past behind them. As he had listened to Peter, something Catherine had told Peter had struck a sharp note in Vincent and had brought him to a profound epiphany.

The first time Catherine had seen Vincent, she had been frightened. At that time he had told her that he had never been ashamed of what he was until that moment. Thinking back, Vincent now understood that hadn't been exactly true. Over the years, little things had impacted his self image; the initial shock of people first seeing him, Father's continuous cautions about not being seen Above and the way even the tunnel dwellers treated him as different. Though subtle, Vincent had internalized all these minor things until they had become part of himself, almost second nature. In time, he had begun to see himself as imperfect, flawed somehow and thus perhaps not worthy of the kind of love Catherine had always so desperately wanted to give him. Now, he knew better. For years, Vincent had questioned his existence; wondering what possible role a fanged, clawed creature like himself could have in this world. Finally, he knew. Frankly, it was so simple; Vincent marveled that he hadn't realized it before.

As he returned to his chamber and moved to stand next to the bed, he gazed down at the lovely, wonderfully giving woman and the incredible child they had created sleeping there. He had his answer; they were his destiny, his reason for living and for all that had happened before; his family. For the first time in his life, Vincent felt totally complete.

He couldn't resist lying down next to Catherine and pulling her quite close. With every ounce of tenderness within him, he pressed a feather soft kiss on her sweet lips as she slept. Instinctively, Catherine pressed her lips back and murmured "Vincent". Even in her sleep, she knew him.

Slowly, Catherine opened her eyes and smiled at Vincent. Eagerly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him to her for another kiss, this one long and languorous. Quickly, Vincent's passion flared as he vowed to demonstrate to his soul mate just how much he loved her by showing her physically. Vincent eased the gown up Catherine's thighs as he gently plundered the depths of her mouth with his tongue. Soon, he pulled the gown up over Catherine's head, discarding it at the foot of the bed. Relentlessly, he pushed on. He was soon trailing his tongue down Catherine's form, tracing the soft column of her neck and pausing to savor the feel of her pulse under his lips. His hands gently followed, gliding over the sweet rise of her collar bone and dipping to stroke the valley in between her firm breasts. Catherine gasped, shivering gently under Vincent's tender assault.

Wildly aroused and desperate to touch Vincent, Catherine began to tug impatiently on his shirt. It quickly joined Catherine's gown at the foot of the bed along with his vest and pants as well. Fully naked at last, Vincent pulled Catherine strongly against him, relishing the feel of her soft, naked flesh pressed against his own. Gently, he glided his hand up over her hip as he turned her onto her back. Bending, he took one sweet nipple firmly into his mouth and began to suck strongly. At the same time, his hand stroked up her thigh to the very center of her desire. Once again impatient, Catherine reached over to stroke Vincent as well.

Catherine's hands elicited a deep growl of pleasure from Vincent. He parted her legs and began to stroke the outside of her center. Catherine began to writhe gently as her desire built. When Vincent slipped a warm finger into her folds, she couldn't hold back a cry of pure pleasure. As Vincent stroked inside Catherine, she began to move in rhythm to his finger. With a bold grin, Vincent lowered his head and touched his tongue to Catherine's sweet center. She cried out again, this time more loudly. As Vincent's tongue began to intimately stroke Catherine in tandem with his finger, it became too much for her to bear any longer. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed through her body as Vincent savored it through their bond. Vincent watched in satisfaction as the strength of Catherine's climax made her arch off the bed, crying out. While the ripples of her climax still affected her, he quickly moved over her and joined their bodies with a strong, quick thrust. Before her pleasure could completely dissipate, Vincent began a sweet but steady rhythm that reignited Catherine's passion. Vincent struggled to hold back his own pleasure; waiting for Catherine's to return full force. Within moments, Catherine was crying out, writhing beneath him, sending his own pleasure soaring. As her movements became more frantic, Vincent felt his control slipping. He began to thrust harder and faster. He wanted to make this time together last, but Catherine was just too responsive. As he felt the inner contractions of Catherine's climax begin; his control broke. His own climax shot up his spine and crashed over him like a tsunami. He locked his mouth on hers as they both peaked. Vincent swallowed her sweet cries along with his own growl of completion.

He vowed silently to himself that no other male would ever see his Catherine as she was now, replete with pleasure and utterly satisfied from lovemaking.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Vincent held Catherine, savoring the aftermath of their earth shattering love making. If anyone had told Vincent a week earlier he would be in bed now in the middle of the afternoon holding Catherine, naked no less, he would have lashed out angrily at them for torturing him with such a wonderful but cruel image. Yet, here he was. Frankly, it was so incredibly delicious that he felt almost a tad decadent. A small noise from the cradle drew Vincent's attention. Reaching out, he deftly scooped little Jacob up in one large, clawed hand and gently plopped his little son onto his furred chest. Jacob's happy squeal made Catherine look up as she smiled sleepily. Vincent sighed in utter contentment.

The next week passed quite happily for the little family. Catherine's throat slowly improved and her voice soon returned. Vincent realized how much he had missed its sweet sound. Catherine and Vincent spent every moment together, even visiting some of their old favorite spots to enjoy their time together. One night, while returning from listening to a concert they dropped by Father's chamber.

"Vincent, Catherine! How was the concert? Did little Jacob enjoy his first dose of culture?"

"Hardly." Vincent quipped in amusement. "He fell asleep before the first selection even finished." Vincent went on to elaborate. "There was a change in the program. Instead of Vivaldi, tonight they were featuring operatic selections. The first was _Das Rheingold."_

"Wagner!" Father exclaimed. "No wonder Jacob fell asleep!"

"He wasn't the only one." Vincent muttered in aside.

"Vincent!" Catherine protested. "It was not that bad!"

"True." he conceded, smiling indulgently at her. "When they moved on to Puccini and Verdi, things did improve."

Catherine shot him a look of exasperation as she turned to speak to Father.

"Father, we stopped by tonight because I've been worried about Jacob. He seems to be having trouble getting enough formula. Lately, he's been positively ravenous."

"That's true." Vincent agreed. "Last night, it took almost two bottles before he was satisfied."

"Well, let's have a look at him." Father said, taking the now awake Jacob from Catherine.

Vincent quickly went over to his favorite perch, an old, battered table that he had sit upon since boyhood. But this time, as Catherine passed, he swiftly grabbed her, pulling her firmly between his legs and trapping her there in a strong but gentle embrace.

Though she shot him a glare, secretly the possessive gesture thrilled her. Not even the men Catherine had been intimate with would have dared such an overtly proprietary embrace.

"Hmm." remarked Father in his best physican's tone. Frankly, he had a bit of trouble examining his little grandson since Jacob insisted on trying to play with everything in reach, even Father's stethoscope. "I think Jacob is just fine. I suggest you add a bit of cereal to his formula. If he tolerates that well, you may want to try him on something more solid."

"Isn't he too young?" Catherine asked.

"I don't think so." Father replied. "I seem to remember starting Vincent on solids at about this age. You wouldn't know it to look at Vincent now Catherine, but this son of mine was a very finicky eater as a baby."

"Was he?" Catherine observed, her voice full of amusement as she smiled up at Vincent.

"Oh, yes." Father maintained. "The worst was spinach. He simply refused to eat it. He would spit it out and even shoved his bowl on the floor. Luckily, he took to liking it eventually."

"I did not!" whispered Vincent emphatically in Catherine's ear as he nuzzled it gently.

"I just got older and Devon taught me how to hide it better so Father wouldn't notice. I still don't like spinach!" Catherine tried vainly to stifle her giggles until Vincent insisted on doing it for her, sealing his mouth gently over hers.

"Oh, dear." Father remarked, taking in the two lovers' passionate kiss. "Don't look, young man." Father said, addressing little Jacob. "You're still far too young to see this sort of thing. Frankly, so am I." he added wryly.

Catherine broke into another peal of happy giggles at Father's comment and Vincent joined in, laughing heartily.

It surprised Catherine to learn that Winterfest was less than three months away. Usually, preparations began long before now. Though it would have seemed strange to Catherine that her absence could so profoundly affect the tunnel community, it had. Her disappearance had come only weeks before Winterfest the previous year and it had put a decided dampener on the yearly event. Anguished and upset, Vincent had been too heartsick with worry to even attend. The celebration had gone on, but somehow it hadn't been the same. After all the tragic events of the past year, some had even questioned whether there would be a Winterfest this year. Though many didn't want to abandon the celebration, the tragedies that their community had endured made some lose hope.

If something as wonderful and profound as Catherine and Vincent's love was doomed, how could the rest hope to keep their community intact? But Catherine's return had changed all that. Suddenly, everyone had a reason to celebrate.

Vincent would have gone on spending every day looking after Catherine. But as the time for Winterfest drew near many residents stopped by, seeking Vincent's help with various projects. Vincent insisted on rejecting all of them. Finally, in exasperation, Catherine sent his off, promising to send someone if she needed him.

Catherine herself would have loved to help, but each offer was gently rejected. Bored and feeling a little left out, Catherine stopped by to see Father who appeared to be in a quandary.

"Oh, really! This is quite ridiculous! It's positively hopeless." he remarked.

"Something wrong, Father?" Catherine inquired. "

"Hello Catherine." he greeted. "Yes!" The children want to hear a story for Winterfest. I know I have the book I want here somewhere. But I simply cannot find it! Obviously my book organization skills are as bad as my chess playing!"

"I could help!" Catherine chimed in, eager for something to do.

"Oh , no!" Father countered. "I'm sure I'll get to it eventually. Don't worry, my dear." he said, patting her hand.

"Fine." she said softly, trying to hide her disappointment. But, Father shrewdly picked up on her change in mood.

"Is something wrong, Catherine? Shall I send for Vincent?" he asked gently.

"No!" Catherine said a tad too emphatically.

"Ahh." Father replied wisely. "I see. Perhaps Vincent is the problem, perhaps?"

"No... Yes... Well, kind of." Catherine sighed, rubbing her forehead wearily.

"Father , I know I was ill at first. But I'm better now! My memory hasn't completely returned, but that doesn't make me incapable of doing anything! I'm not spun glass or an invalid!" She protested.

"And we've been treating you as if you were; myself included. Is that it?" Father supplied.

"Well, yes." Catherine admitted reluctantly.

"I'm sorry, my dear." he sighed. "I apologize for all of us. It's just we know how much you mean to Vincent and to us all and how much you've been through. You must forgive us, if, in our affection, we've been a bit too overprotective. We've only done it because we love you. You know, there is a project I've been meaning to take on. Unfortunately, it's long, involved and tedious. It's no wonder no one wants to volunteer to help."

"I'll do it!" Catherine cried.

"But you don't even know what it is." Father laughed.

"I don't care!" She gushed. "Okay, what is it?"

"Reorganizing the library." he informed her. "Still interested?"

"Absolutely." she agreed.

"All right." Father pronounced. "We'll begin right after Winterfest."

"Why not now?" Catherine proposed. "It could be a gift; a way of giving back to the community. My present to them for Winterfest!" she exclaimed, enamored of the idea.

'All right." Father conceded. "As long as you let it be our gift. I would never forgive myself if I let you tackle that mess in the library all alone." Catherine hugged Father exuberantly, eager to take on their new project.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Several days later, Catherine was in Father's chamber and looked up in surprise as Dr. Peter Alcott came in. Hesitantly, he approached her. "Hello Cathy."

"Peter!" Catherine cried, her eyes filling with tears at the sight of the man who was almost her second father. Jumping up, she ran over and hugged him fiercely.

"Cathy! It's so good to see you." Peter replied, blinking back a few tears of his own.

"I came to see Jacob ostensibly, but I was really hoping to see you. Cathy, can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Okay." Cathy agreed, picking up little Jacob and guiding Peter back to Vincent's chamber.

For the next hour, they talked. Cathy knew that Vincent had been trying to protect her from the past, but now she felt ready to hear what Peter had to say. Though she knew the bare details, Peter filled in the missing parts for her, telling Catherine how the Chandlers had arranged everything after her supposed 'death'. He then went on to relate how he had been confronted by Catherine's old friend turned D.A. Joe Maxwell with the evidence of the videos of Vincent seized from Gabriel's lair. Peter had been forced then to tell Joe about Catherine's relationship with Vincent. Oddly enough, Joe insisted that Gabriel must have slain Vincent and their child as well. Frankly, Peter hadn't bothered to contradict him. After their first meeting, Joe refused to talk about it anymore, declaring the matter closed. The only thing Joe would say was that the videos from Gabriel's lair had been "accidentally" destroyed in the course of the investigation. He threatened Peter with a contempt charge if he divulged anything that he knew about the investigation.

Catherine breathed a sigh of relief, glad their secret was still safe. Mentally, she blessed Joe for his kindness and wished him happiness.

"So what happens now?' Catherine asked.

"That's up to you, Cathy. I can call Reginald, tell him you're awake..." Peter offered.

"No!" Catherine replied emphatically. "They were never my family and still aren't. Peter, don't you realize what I've been given; the chance to start over, to wipe the slate clean and make a new life, here below with Vincent and little Jacob."

'But are you sure, Cathy, that this is what you want?" Peter had to ask one last time.

"Oh yes, Peter. I've waited my whole life for it!"

"Fine." Peter agreed, his mind finally at ease. "I'll inform the Chandlers that Catherine Chandler passed away without ever regaining consciousness."

"Thank you, Peter." she said.

"You know, Cathy." Peter replied. "Charles and Evelyn would be proud of you."

Catherine smiled, gently kissing Peter's cheek in gratitude.

Suddenly, Peter shook himself, remembering the errand that had brought him below.

"Good grief, Cathy! I was so caught up, I almost forgot! I have some things of yours that I thought you might like. It's not much, just a few things I managed to save for you. But,I thought now you might be ready for them."

"Oh, Peter!" Catherine cried. "You don't know how much it would mean to me!"

With the help of a pair of the sentries, Peter brought below a trunk Catherine instantly recognized. It had belonged to her namesake, her maternal grandmother Katherine O'Hara. It was a beautifully carved cedar chest handed down in the O'Hara family for several generations. Catherine had put it into storage after her father's death. Now she was glad to see it, like a long lost friend.

The contents brought joy as well as a few tears as Catherine faced her memories. There were old family photos, childhood mementos, and even several books Vincent had given her over the years. But it was the two items at the bottom that moved her the most. One was a baby blanket her own Grandmother had knitted. Instead of small animals around the border, her mischievous grandmother had created a blanket with one giant duck in the middle, even putting a squeaky in the bill for good measure. It had been one of Catherine's greatest childhood treasures. The other was a traditional quilt her grandmother had made for "Catherine's future" she said. Her grandmother had packed them away in the chest, promising Catherine would one day need them. After her father's death, the chest had become too painful to look at, a daily reminder of all the things she and Vincent would never share. Cathy had put it into a storage locker in her building, unable to bear the sight of it. Now, she pulled them out happily, placing the blanket on Jacob and the quilt on the bed.

It certainly made the chamber fell more like home.

Vincent returned to the tunnels, tired but elated. It had taken him nearly the whole day to find what he wanted in the crystal cave. It had taken several more hours and a little cajoling to get Mouse to make the finished product. Only his assurance that it was the most important thing he'd ever asked and the promise that he could trust the task to no one else had gotten Mouse to put aside everything and complete what Vincent needed.

As Vincent returned to the chamber, he was surprised to see the trunk in the room.

"What do you have here, Catherine?" he asked curiously.

"It's a trunk of some things I had stored away. Peter brought them to me." Catherine replied gently.

"Peter?" Vincent answered, experiencing a bit of trepidation. "He was here?'

"Yes." said Catherine, bracing herself. Since the moment she had laid eyes on the blanket and quilt, Catherine had been planning this conversation. She knew in her heart that this was her home and she wanted to spend the rest of her life here. Now she just had to convince Vincent to share it with her. For the past two weeks, they had renewed their love and pledged their devotion to each other. But Catherine had realized she wanted more. Though it might seem greedy, Catherine wanted to belong to Vincent completely in all the ways that she should and could. She could only hope he felt the same way.

"He brought these things to me, Vincent. The blanket and quilt were from my grandmother. She gave them to me for when I started my family."

Jacob gurgled happily, wrestling playfully with the bright blanket and squealing with joy as he found the squeaky.

"Did she?" Vincent asked curiously, quickly becoming fascinated by the sweet warmth that was reaching him through their bond.

"Yes. The quilt is very unique, Vincent. Do you recognize the pattern?" Catherine inquired.

"I can't say I do." he answered back, delighted but mystified.

"It's a wedding ring quilt. It's meant to be put on the marriage bed of a couple. It's supposed to bring good luck." she offered hopefully.

Vincent's eyes widened in dawning comprehension and he could barely contain his laughter to get out the next sentence.

"Catherine, are you asking me to marry you?" he chuckled.

"Yes." Catherine replied, confused and a little hurt by Vincent reaction.

Vincent's shoulders began to shake and he began to roar with laughter. His canines flashed as he continued to laugh long and heartily, his breath coming in a gasp. Finally, he was forced to sit on the bed, completely overcome by mirth.

Beside him, Catherine teared up and turned away. Feeling her reaction through their bond, he quickly went to her, seizing her and kissing her long and thoroughly.

"What's so funny?" She demanded in irritation a short time later, still breathless from the kiss but soothed for the moment.

Reaching into the pouch he always wore; Vincent drew out a piece of cloth and carefully unwrapping its contents. There in the center lay a lovers' knot ring of braided gold topped by a tiny perfect crystal.

"It isn't a diamond, Catherine." Vincent offered. "But it is from my heart."

"Oh Vincent." she sobbed, 'It's beautiful. But why were you laughing?"

"Because all day I've been rehearsing a speech, thinking about all the ways I could tell you how much I love you; trying to think of just the right way to ask you to marry me. It's just like you to be one step ahead of me."

"I still haven't gotten your answer." Catherine said, moving very close.

"I haven't gotten yours." Vincent replied.

"You didn't ask yet." Catherine reminded him.

"Do I need to?' he whispered, taking her into his arms.

"No." She replied softly. "And you already know my answer."

"And you know mine." he added, as he lowered her gently to the bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Epilogue

Vincent and Catherine married that year on the eve of Winterfest. Many people remembered it as on of the happiest and most festive they'd ever had. Between the wedding and reopening of the library, the celebration had gone on long into the night.

Finally, hours later, Vincent and Catherine were in bed, twined firmly in each other's arms.

"Happy?" Vincent asked softly.

"Ecstatic!" Catherine replied.

"I'm glad we had the wedding at Winterfest." Vincent said softly.

"So am I." Catherine sighed contentedly. "At least I know you'll never forget our anniversary." She added playfully, earning her a mock growl from Vincent as he pulled her closer.

"I loved all the wonderful gifts." Catherine commented.

"Yes." Vincent agreed. "But you have to admit, Mouse's gift was the biggest."

"I'll say!" Catherine commented. "Where in Heaven's name do you think he got a seven foot copper bathtub?"

Vincent shrugged. "I still haven't figured out how he got it into our bath chamber or when for that matter!"

"But it was nice, wasn't it?" Catherine offered.

"Oh, yes." Vincent agreed, lowering his mouth to hers again.

Back in the celestial realms, two people were taking in the scene.

"Thank Heaven!" said a tall, distinguished looking man. "I thought they'd never get together! Trust our Cathy do things in her own time." He continued, taking a fair haired woman of great beauty into his arms.

"Charles!" She reproved gently. "You know that wasn't Cathy's fault. Besides, true love is always worth waiting for."

"I know, Evie." He responded. "You know that's one heck of a grandson we have."

"Isn't he wonderful?" Evelyn gushed.

"You know what this means, don't you? It's time for us to move on." Charles interjected.

"I don't mind." She replied. "As long as I'm with you."

"Always, Evie." He replied. "Always."


End file.
